


圣火

by hashininaru



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashininaru/pseuds/hashininaru
Summary: It's a translation practice piece. Translated from hidden-truths. (2010). The Greatest Fire.





	圣火

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Greatest Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/430160) by hidden-truths. 



> It's a translation practice piece. Translated from hidden-truths. (2010). The Greatest Fire.

赫拉克勒斯满怀歉疚地看向那个可怜的男人，心情很是复杂。毕竟，这个男人的悲惨命运全是由他亲生父亲一手造成的。等他到来之刻，为时已晚。普罗米修斯的身形伫立在那里，强壮而又结实，但他的心灵早已澄澈不再。

曾经一度睿智的头脑落入了自设的阴霾。普罗米修斯在受刑期间将自我封印起来，经历几百年的时光，他似乎彻底迷失了。对此，赫拉克勒斯深感无能为力。他心中隐隐酝酿着一丝愤慨——自己的父亲怎么会做出这种事情？在此之前，他一直对宙斯心怀敬意，奉若神明，可是现在……

现在，他只觉得眼前的男人如此可怜。同样以救助人类为毕生事业，换位思考，赫拉克勒斯自认为会做出同样的事情，即便那意味着忤逆他的父亲。生平第一次，他对众神之王的智慧表示出怀疑，乃至内心某处升起一股迷茫之感。他一辈子都在忙着向这些神祇证明自己的价值，期盼有朝一日能够加入他们的行列——但这真是他想要的吗？他真的想要这样为所欲为的权力？

就在他脑中展开激烈的斗争之时，普罗米修斯喃喃自语着迈开了步子。赫拉克勒斯的注意力被吸引过去，锐利的目光紧随着那神经质般的动作。他看着那具扭动的身躯，那双搅动的手臂。一颗伟大的头脑，一笔巨大的损失。这真的无可挽回了吗？

他花了好些功夫才将普罗米修斯带回到城镇上。长年的困苦折磨让普罗米修斯的精神变得脆弱不堪，但他还记得人类，记得他们所遭遇的劫难与惩罚。虽然如今人间已经重回光明，但他依然认为自己才是那些劫难的罪魁祸首。锋芒渐退的大脑中深深铭刻着来自人类的恨意，千年不消。

普罗米修斯安静地入睡了。他的呼吸几无声息，唯有冰冷彻骨的死寂。这跟白天时候的他完全不同。白天，他要么来回踱步，要么小声嘀咕，要么大声嚎叫——好像一个疯子，叨念着火种、潘多拉的盒子、祭品、鹰，以及泰坦的事。随着日子一天天过去，普罗米修斯仍然受着严格的监禁。赫拉克勒斯每看到这个残缺的男人一眼，心中对于父亲的憎恶也就更深一层。

终于，普罗米修斯必须被全天候关押起来。他的情绪很不稳定，口中的言论越来越危险。有天晚上，他看到一个男子拿着火炬经过家门，当即冲了出去。奇怪的是，他并没有攻击那个男子，只是一把夺过对方手中的火炬，让那家伙惊讶地陷入黑暗之中。

这起事件并非偶然——好几次，在入夜后，只要有一丝亮光照进他的房间，他就会挣扎着牵动镣铐，试图找寻火光的源头。为了能有一个安宁的夜晚，很快，大家都学会了要在普罗米修斯的房前熄灯而行。

这样的状况延续了一些时日。赫拉克勒斯又开始与恶人们搏斗了。而在普罗米修斯的疯言疯语中，间或出现了几句冷静的预言，预示即将到来的敌人，这让赫拉克勒斯很受用。拜普罗米修斯所赐，特米鲁斯（Termerus），阿明托耳王（King Amyntor），利堤厄耳塞斯（Lityerses），一个个都倒在了他的剑下。赫拉克勒斯聆听着先知的这些告诫，心中萌生出一线希望。他想，或许假以时日，普罗米修斯的神智能够复原也说不定。

不幸的是，事情并未如预期般发展。普罗米修斯的神智日益衰微。预言也停止了。同屋的女人们被房间里的咆哮声惊得人心惶惶。现在，即便是夜空中微弱的星光也会令普罗米修斯大叫出声。事已至此，赫拉克勒斯的心中对宙斯再不存半点爱戴之情。他照旧尊敬他，但这仅仅是因为对方肩负神明的身份，而并非因为父子关系。

有一天，一个仆从奉命去给普罗米修斯送早餐。他战战兢兢地走进房间，却发现床上空荡荡的，镣铐被切断了，哪里都不见普罗米修斯的人影。他赶紧跑去报告主人。赫拉克勒斯一听到消息，立即全副武裝地出了门。

普罗米修斯留下的踪迹凌乱而显眼，要追踪他并不困难。一路过去，时常遇到居民们向他抱怨自家的火炬失窃。沿着焚毁的灌木丛，赫拉克勒斯很快便追上了普罗米修斯。

随后他看见的是一幅出人意料的场景。没有大喊大叫，也没有来回踱步，受伤的男人只是缓缓地走向一面悬崖。山崖并不高，但落下去必死无疑。男人走向崎岖不平的断崖绝壁，表情如此安详，就如同一个完全正常的人。直到他的脚尖探向悬崖边缘，碰落的碎石掉进山谷，发出清脆的回响。清晨的天空被朝霞染红，一轮旭日正从地平线上升起。新的一天即将开始。

赫拉克勒斯试图安慰徘徊在原地的普罗米修斯，劝他回来。对方离悬崖实在太近了，这很危险。眼前的情景有些违和。因为赫拉克勒斯是一个行動派，一个战士，他是从不屑于软言软语的。但普罗米修斯改变了他的很多想法。只要再往前一步，他就要失去这位英勇卓越的先知了。

一阵漫长的寂静。

普罗米修斯并没有回身，相反，他站直了双腿，转而望向日出。他凝视着那个燃烧的巨大火球升入天空，全神贯注，直到光芒焦灼了他的视野，直到他眼睛里再也看不见任何东西——而他依然坚定地注视着，恁泪水纵横面颊。紧接着，男人踉跄了一步，伸出手臂，面朝圣火的方向竭尽全力地挥舞，却只能徒劳地抓到一团空气……然后，在赫拉克勒斯的疾呼声中，他一跃而下。

Fin.


End file.
